Since Forever
by Twisted Twisty
Summary: (Jelsa One-Shot) College AU - He loves her, there's no doubt. She, on the other hand, thinks she shouldn't be feeling this way towards him. Neither of them know they both feel it. They're best friends, that's all they'll ever be, right? But one night can change everything.


**Elsa's POV**

I couldn't concentrate. What class did I have? I knew what I had to get just two seconds ago, but now it had slipped from my mind. Jack Frost was blabbering about something to me while I was searching through my locker. I needed a book for my next class, but I had completely forgotten what class I had. Well, that's what I get for looking at him.

He was too nice and attractive for his own good; and for mine. But it's not like I would ever "make a move." I wasn't like that. Romance was a complete stranger to me; I wouldn't know how to act. I wouldn't know what to do to make it work. It was also because we had been friends since we were both eight. It had been eleven years since then and he had only moved back here a few months ago.

When we were fifteen Jack, Sophie (his sister) and their foster family had to move, due to a job opportunity that their foster dad had been offered. I admit that I cried, I did, because he and Anna were the only ones getting me through the death of my parents.

He said that he would see me again; that he would come back. I didn't believe him, so I just nodded and let him hug me. No one was more surprised than me, four years later, that he turned up at the College I went to. He was taller and more muscular than the last time I saw him. His face had changed, no doubt, from a boy's to a man's. Though, he kept his hair colour the same. We both had platinum blonde hair (his was a little more white), and though people teased us about it, we vowed to never change it.

"Elsa?" Jack asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Earth to Elsa?"

"Yeah, I'm listening." I lied.

I glanced at him and he was closer than before. He leaned against the locker beside mine, with his arms crossed. He had that typical bad boy look; with the black jeans, tight t-shirt and the leather jacket. He seemed to fool everyone (especially the girls.) They thought that he was rebellious, that he was the type to never go to class and to go through all the girls in the school. He did no such thing. His grades were almost top of the class (I'm not sorry to say that mine _were_ the top of the class.) But he was going to do good for himself.

I know that I wouldn't be hanging out with him if he was a jerk.

"Then what did I just say?" He asked with a smirk.

I guess the only thing that annoyed me about him was his confidence. I mean, people need confidence, but I swear he had the amount of confidence that you'd find in three different people, combined. And that smirk. That god damn smirk. It was sad that I liked it so much. It just seemed to look good on him.

I hesitated. I guess he caught me there.

"Uh... Something about our next class?" I guessed, though I knew I wasn't even close. "By the way, what is our next class?"

"Science." He answered, but then the smirk was right back on his face. "And that wasn't it."

Ah, science. That's right.

I grabbed my science book and slammed my locker shut.

"Then, repeat?" I suggested. "I'm all ears."

We started to walk down the hall on our way to Building A – the science building. It wasn't that long of a walk, but it was long enough for a chat.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight." He said. "'The Evil Dead' remake came out last week and I've been meaning to see it. But no one will see it with me. You're not scared like the rest of them, are you?"

I snickered. As if. Me? Scared of a horror movie?

Horror never bothered me anyway.

"Sure, I'll watch it." I agreed easily. "But no one would see it? Not even Eugene?"

He chuckled. "Nah, that's not true. They're all busy doing other things; studying and what-not. And I thought that it would be cool for you and me to have a night out."

For a second that made my heart flutter and I clutched the books in my hands closer to my chest. He wanted to spend his night with me. Alone; with just the two of us. Like a date? We'd only really hang out at school or we'd go around to each other's houses to study. Otherwise, on the weekends, our whole "group" sort of thing would go out somewhere together. It was never just the two of us.

Was it true what my friends were telling me?

"Yeah, it's been long overdue." I agreed breathlessly. "What about your sister?"

He shrugged. "She's fifteen, I think she can look after herself."

The only reason why Jack had been able to move back here was because his foster parents had screwed up. They'd had a massive fight with Jack and said some pretty nasty stuff about both him and Sophie. So as soon as he'd turned eighteen, he filed for legal custody of Sophie which he won only because they were blood related. He had gotten a job down here, so he could support them both etc, etc. They now lived in a small two bedroom apartment. It was far from fancy, but it suited Jack just fine.

I nodded. "So around what time?"

"I don't know. I'll text you the details when I find them out myself." He said, opening the classroom door and standing back to let me through first.

I blushed, mumbling a 'thank you' and rushed to my seat so Jack wouldn't see my face.

No one ever opened the door for me. At this school guys tended to be sleazy. They'd get your attention alright, but in the worst possible way. I swear none of them had heard of common courtesy and simple manners. Girls like gentleman, not douche bags. So, with Jack being a noticeable nice guy, he attracted the ladies.

So all I had to do was act normal tonight. I had to make sure my feelings didn't get in the way of things. No matter how many times Anna or Rapunzel said it, I didn't believe he felt the same way.

He just couldn't.

 **Jack's POV**

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, this had made my entire day. Elsa had actually accepted! Of course, she might not think of it as a big deal. I mean, we're friends; best friends. We have been for years, but I started to feel more than friendship towards her by the time I turned fourteen. I've had a major crush on her ever since, but now, I'm pretty sure that I love her. I don't feel anything towards any other girl. Not trying to sound cocky or anything, but I'm pretty popular with the ladies. Not as popular as Eugene (I don't know how Rapunzel can put up with it) but I'm up there.

Elsa is pretty popular with the guys as well. Because she's absolutely beautiful. But she doesn't take any notice of them. It makes me pretty damn happy. I mean, yeah, I get jealous. But there's really no need to. She's not interested. But then again, that also worries me. She might not have any interest in having a boyfriend, which throws any chance of us out the window.

Almost everyone has told us that we would make a great couple and, sorry, but I agree whole heartedly. I would do anything to know if she felt the same way. Anything. So this is what tonight is for. I'm going to risk everything, just to find out.

The day dragged on a little slower than usual, but we got through it. Elsa and I parted ways after school. I still had to find out the movie times and pick up Sophie from her High School that was a straight 20 minute drive from mine, depending on the traffic.

By the time I got there most of the kids were standing around, mingling in their little groups. High School; I remember the days.

Sophie opened the passenger side door and threw her bag down with a sigh. This was unlike her. I looked at her usually sparkling blue eyes that now looked a little angrier. The frown didn't escape my notice either. She used her long brown hair to cover her face as she clicked in the seatbelt and stayed silent as she expected me to take off.

"Hey there Soph." I greeted like I usually did, hoping that she would pick up the mood. "How was school?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Can we just go home?"

"Are you inviting anyone over?" I asked, hoping to distract her from whatever was bothering her. "I'm going out tonight, so feel free to have some people come around. But no boys. That's my only rule... Wait, I have another rule: No parties. None whatsoever-"

"Don't worry about it." She dismissed. "None of that's going to happen."

Now I was getting worried. She loved inviting people around; especially when she didn't have my permission. She shared everything with me. She'd tell me all the gossip, even if I didn't exactly know the people she was talking about; she'd fill me in anyway. She always had something to tell, some little story that was important to her that she would want to share. Sometimes I never got a word in because she would just talk and talk (in that sence she was a lot like Anna.)

"You can tell me anything; just remember that." I reminded her. "I won't judge or be mad; that's what parents are for. But I'm not your parent, am I?"

I wasn't going to try to push it out of her, because the more that I would bother her about it, the more she'll want to keep it from me. If I leave it alone for a while (sometimes it can take a long time) she'll eventually want to get it off her chest. And that's where I'll come in.

She just nodded and slipped her headphones on. Shutting me out for now.

 **Elsa's POV**

Friday nights usually meant a whole lot of chocolate and movies. Anna and I (and sometimes Rapunzel, if she wasn't with Eugene) would spend the whole night on the couch. That was our routine. During the week we would be busy studying, finishing homework and doing all the usual school necessities. So when the weekend finally came around we made the most of it (more like Anna _made_ me make the most of it.) But I had come to enjoy it.

I had completely forgotten about tonight. I don't know how (just this morning Anna had told me that she was picking up a movie for tonight) but it had slipped from my mind.

"Anna?" I called as I let myself into the house.

"Kitchen!" She exclaimed.

I was welcomed to the smell of chocolate as I walked further towards the kitchen. Anna loved to bake; just loved to do anything and everything. Sitting around – though she could stand it for a while – was not her "cup of tea." Far from it.

"What's with all the cookies?" I asked.

The whole bench space was covered with trays. Trays and trays of cookies. Anna was pulling two more trays from the oven and frantically searching for a clear spot to place them. Unfortunately, there wasn't one.

Wisps of her hair had come loose from her braids and her cheeks were rosy. She had her usual baking apron on (she believed that it made her look like "one of those professional chefs you see cooking on the TV;" as said in her words.)

Oh, how she made me smile.

"Oh, well, I was testing out this new recipe and the measurement of the ingredients just didn't seem like it would make enough! So I thought that I'd triple the recipe. But it turns out, the recipe was right. And after I'd finished making the batter, I realised that it made way too much, but then again, that's not necessarily a bad thing, right? I mean, now we have enough cookies to last us at least a few days!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

I smiled and shook my head. "At least there'll definitely be enough cookies for ice cream sandwiches."

I tested a couple of the trays on the bench to see if they were hot. They weren't, so I lifted them into my hands and motioned for her to place the hot trays in their spot.

"Thank you." She said, placing them down. "They were starting to burn my hands!"

She placed her palms under cold water for a second or two before taking off her apron and sighing in relief.

I placed the trays in my hands on the stove top for now.

"They're all done; thank god." She sighed. "Feel free to have one if you want... And oh! Guess what movie I have for us tonight!"

Oh no. This is going to be the tough part. We've never broken this tradition before since we had starting talking again. (Which was a good 3 years ago.) Not even since she had started to date Kristoff. Not once had she gone out with him on a Friday night.

Maybe I should tell Jack that I'm busy... But... Oh, will Anna be offended if I do go out with him?

I won't be out too late. As soon as I get back we can do it! It's not like I have a time limit. It's the weekend, we can stay awake for as long as we want.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" I replied hesitantly.

"If you already have a movie, that's fine! We'll watch that instead-"

"No, it's not that..."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Just, please don't get mad."

It was worth a shot. But I couldn't stand it when Anna was angry with me. She was a naturally happy person and it wasn't right for her to be anything but happy. That's what made Anna who she is. If she got upset I would just have to cancel my plans with Jack.

Now that drew her in. "Ok."

I bit the inside of my lip and hesitated. Would she think that I'm picking a guy over her? I should have thought this through before answering Jack! Don't I usually do that? Why did my mind just suddenly blank?

Maybe coz you like him, dumbass.

"Elsa, I won't get mad." She reassured me, seeing my hesitance.

"I have plans for tonight." I rushed out, and seeing her silence, I panicked. "I'm sorry, I answered before really thinking about it. It's with Jack, he asked me to go to the movies with him today and I don't know why I forgot about our night. I'm sorry. But don't worry, I'll ring him and tell him that we'll have to reschedule-"

"No!" Anna exclaimed, with a strange smile. "No, I'm not mad. Come on, we do this every Friday night. You deserve a break! Especially since you have a date-"

"It's not a date." I corrected her immediately. "We were just going to see a movie; as friends."

"Yeah... Friends." She mocked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"We're nothing more than friends Anna." I said trying to keep my voice normal and firm.

I had never told anyone about my secret feelings for Jack; not even Anna. I guess I should. She shares everything with me (and I mean everything.) But I've just never wanted to do so. It was pointless really. I wasn't going to act on them. I was never going to tell him.

I fear romance. I wouldn't give someone the power to hurt me. Especially not Jack. He could crush me if he wanted to. Besides, he could do so much better. I see the way that girls look at him (though it fills me with a raging jealousy) and those girls could give him what he wanted. But I couldn't.

"For now." She muttered and giggled to herself, like she just knew it was going to happen.

I sighed heavily. She didn't understand.

"Come on," Anna said in a suddenly serious tone, "I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. Everyone does. We're all surprised that nothing's happened yet."

"What do you mean "everyone"?" I asked, feeling my face heat up.

Was I that obvious?

But, wait, he looks at me like that?

"Almost everyone in the school." She pointed out. "Haven't you noticed? Almost all the single girls in your year try to get his attention, but he's only got eyes for you... I think it's cute."

I felt a smile tugging at the sides of my lips, but I made sure it didn't show. He likes me? He... Wait, no he doesn't. Anna tells me this all the time. For months and months she's hinted at it, but it's not true. He's never told me, or shown me or even flirted with me.

But... One fact is true. Girls throw themselves at him, but he never responds. Never even takes them out. Or, maybe he does. Maybe he just doesn't tell me. But why wouldn't he? We're best friends; we tell each other everything. But then again, I don't tell him _everything_ , so he probably doesn't either.

"Aw." She murmured. "You've gone all quiet. See, I knew it!"

Should I tell her? I guess I should. She trusts me and I trust her. She's my sister, it would be an insult not to.

I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat. "Ok, so maybe... Maybe I like him-"

"Oh my god I knew it!" She screamed.

"But I really don't think he likes me back." I quickly pointed out, recovering from her unexpected outburst.

"How could you possibly think that?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Because..." Why did I think that? "... It wouldn't make sence. We're friends. That's all."

"Elsa, what do you think me and Kristoff started as? Believe it or not, we were just friends. But, over time, it developed into something more. Blah blah blah. Anyway, that's how it happens. Love at first sight isn't generally real, as I found out."

"That's different." I said. "You met Kristoff a few months ago. But Jack and I have been friends ever since childhood. It would be weird for-"

"Ok, look, it doesn't matter." She interrupted me. "We can argue for ages about this. But tonight is really all that matters. By the end of the night you'll know."

"I think I might just stay-"

"No, don't run away from this. You accepted for a reason. We have plenty more Friday nights and we can watch and do all of that when you get back, remember? Unless you're planning to stay out for the night..."

"Certainly not." I dismissed. "I'm actually waiting on him to text me the details... Are you sure you're OK with this?"

"I have survived being on my own before, you know?" She reminded me gently. "I'll be fine."

 **Jack's POV**

 _Movie's on at 6:45 or 8:00. Your choice - Jack  
_

I hope she responded soon if she wanted to go to the earlier session. I had lost track of time as soon as I had made a start on my assignment. I always forgot how long it takes me to solve the problems. I shouldn't even be doing this on a Friday night, but I had completely forgotten about it and it was due on Monday. Three back-to-back sheets of Algebra. I hated it with a passion.

It had just reached six o'clock and ever since Soph and I had gotten back here, she had been in her room. The music blasting from there was so loud, that the walls were vibrating. She was angry. Angry at what/who? I was far from knowing. She hadn't even come out for a snack. This was strange.

Speaking of food, what was she going to have for dinner?

There was left over spaghetti and meat balls in the fridge. But that seemed a little lame. She'd had a bad day, she deserved more. Take away? She'd like that.

I knocked on her room door; more like banged on it. I knew she could hear me over the music, but she wasn't responding. Just before I was going to yell over the music (or at least try) my phone vibrated in my pocket. It must be Elsa.

 _Earlier session will be fine,  
if that's OK with you. Should I  
meet you there? - Elsa_

Texting annoyed me. I decided to ring her so we didn't get anything mixed up. I walked back to the living room, leaving Sophie alone for now. It only rung once before she answered (knowing Elsa that wasn't surprising.)

"Hi Jack." She answered.

"Hey." I said. "I was just calling to make sure all the details are sorted. So the 6:45 session is alright with you?"

"Yeah." She said. "Didn't you get my text?"

"No, I did." I said. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Ok, well now that I'm talking to you, did you want me to meet you there?"

"Nah, I'll come get you." I said (I was going all gentleman tonight.) "And I'm paying. So don't bring any cash, it's my treat."

"Oh... No, Jack, that's not at all necessary..."

God, she made me smile.

I chuckled. "No, it's not necessary, but I want to."

I was answered with silence. I knew she didn't want me to, but she didn't want to argue. She knew I'd persist; I didn't give up. Not when it came to doing things for her.

"Still there?" I asked.

I heard her sigh. "Yeah, I'm here. But I'm not letting you do that. I can easily pay my way, but you... You need your money. You're supporting two people."

"Nah, it's already decided." I confirmed. "So I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Yeah." She sighed in defeat.

"OK, see you in a bit."

"Bye."

I looked at the time on my phone. It was already 6:17, so I needed to get a move on. Elsa didn't live particularly far away from me, but I didn't want to be late to pick her up; or for the movie. Being the first in line, as my parents had taught me, meant you could pick any seat you wanted. I just happened to like doing that.

I made my way back to Soph's room and pounded on the door again.

"I'm not here to try and get you to spill the details." I yelled. "Just come out for a second, will you?"

After a couple of seconds the music suddenly stopped. A few more seconds passed and the room door swung open. I could tell she had been crying, maybe a while ago, but she had.

I sighed. I had to leave it for now.

"What?" She demanded.

I held out thirty dollars. "I have to get going shortly. Here, buy yourself some pizza or something. But don't be going anywhere, alright? Get something that home delivers."

She looked up at me. "Are you sure?"

I smiled, though hard to handle sometimes, she was definitely something. "Yep. Look, long story short, you've had a bad day. You deserve it."

I took her hand and placed the money in it, seeing as she didn't seem to want to take it. I didn't earn a lot, but it was enough to get by. So we only had take away if we really couldn't be bothered to cook; or simply if we hadn't been to the shop and ran out of supplies.

"Thank you Jack." She said quietly. "And I'm sorry about-"

"It's OK." I said. "I get that you need your space."

She nodded and we left it at that.

I looked down to what I was wearing. It didn't seem too bad. I replaced the leather jacket with a simple blue hoodie and left everything else as it is.

"I won't be out too late." I called to Sophie as I grabbed my keys from the kitchen. "But call me if anything happens, alright? And don't leave the apartment, I'm serious about that. No parties, no boys."

"Aye aye captain." She called.

I shut the door and made my way to my car.

I don't know why, but I felt good about tonight. I felt that something good was going to happen. I just hoped that I didn't blow it somehow.

 **Elsa's POV**

"You're just going to the movies Elsa, not a ball." Anna reminded me as she stood in the middle of the doorway.

"I know." I sighed, but no matter how many times she said it, I was still nervous.

I guess she could tell. I was going to my room every ten seconds and looking at my reflection. I think I looked fine. My hair was wrapped in its usual French braid that fell down my shoulder. I was deciding whether to wear a dress or be casual. Well, it really wasn't my choice. Anna told me to dress casual (as she kept reminding me that I was going to the movies and not a ball) and the dresses I had were too over-the-top anyway; as they were _meant_ for special occasions.

I had my favourite pair of blue jeans on and a loose black long sleeved top. (Which, again, Anna had advised me to wear, because – in her words – "I was over thinking things.") It was the sort of outfit I'd wear to school. Dressing for comfort. But, I knew, Anna did have more experience in this category than I did.

Honestly, I'd never accepted to go out with a guy. Never in my life. I've had the offers, much to my discomfort, but I had to let them all down. I never felt comfortable or willing to go out with any of them. Some were complete strangers I'd occasionally pass in the school hallway; some were friends.

But, oh well, I lived.

Unlike several teenage girls at my school, I didn't depend on having a boyfriend in my life. Why would I? I do quite well on my own. I got through most of my life being alone (apart from when Jack was around) and there was a time when Anna and I weren't even allowed to see each other.

But I guess things changed. Earlier in my teenage years I was convinced that I would get through life without needing a guy. I was determined to not let anyone hurt me or play me in any way. I was determined not to feel anything that could be related to love (to do with having a boyfriend). I didn't want it. I didn't want anything to do with it. But now it was too late. I knew what I felt towards him. It was different and strange, but I knew what it was.

I knew that I had started to feel something towards Jack a little while ago. It was scary at first, but it became pleasant. I would look forward to seeing him every day; to get this particular, rare feeling that I would only get around him. I had always been myself around him; I had no reason not to be. I didn't feel the need to become quiet and reserved, like I did with others. I had known him since I was young, when I didn't need to be reserved; when I didn't need to worry about people or life.

But then I grew up.

"You look fine, I promice." Anna said dragging me out into the living room.

She sat me down on the couch and made me watch TV until he arrived. I almost couldn't. I couldn't care less about these stupid soap operas that were on. I went to get up a few times to check on myself (if nothing else to make sure any strands of hair hadn't come loose from my braid.) I mean, that's a pretty reasonable request. But no, she'd sit me back down and tell me to relax and breathe and wouldn't shut up about how my nervousness was "so cute!" And wow, I was getting nervous. What if Jack was dressed better than me? (And this is Jack we're talking about!) I would feel like a fool! If this was in fact a date, what do I do? I'd never been on one. Do I act normal or maybe a little flirty?

Ha! I wouldn't know how to act flirty if my life depended on it. But that's what movies are for right? For us girls that romance doesn't come naturally too. Should I copy something off a chick flick? Does romance even work like that? Would it be like it appears in the movies?

There was no way I was letting him pay. I guess he wants to be a typical cliché and I love that he'd offer to do that, but I couldn't accept. He needed his money, he was paying rent and supporting himself and Sophie. But he was stubborn. Very, very stubborn. I could try and argue, but I have a feeling that I'm not going to win.

"Elsa, he's here!" Anna exclaimed, from another room.

I jumped up from the couch, but I hesitated for a second. I could feel butterflies floating around my stomach and I started to shake. Ok, it's just Jack. Act casual. He's your best friend and has been for years. You spend almost every day with him. You're just going to the movies. It's just Jack. It's just Jack. Nothing's changed... Except I know for sure now. But that's not a bad thing. I like my best friend in a non-best-friend way. So what?

I hadn't heard a knock yet, so Anna must have heard or seen his car come into the driveway. So I waited at the front door for him to knock. Two full minutes had gone by (yes I was counting) since Anna had called out to me. It didn't take that long to walk up to the door. Or maybe she _thought_ that she'd seen his car. I looked at the clock on my phone and it read 6:30. He should be coming soon if we want to be on time for the movie.

I sighed. "Anna are you completely sure that it was-"

I suddenly froze as a knock on the door cut through my words. I stood completely still for a few seconds and counted to 10 in my head. Or was that too long? Well, it was too late now. I gripped the door handle a little tighter than I should and opened the door.

There was Jack.

Is it strange that my heart sped up for a second?

He had his usual look, except without the signature leather jacket. He had that blue hoodie – his dad's – that he only wore occasionally. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and his hair was neatly combed back. His hair was usually sticking up all over, but not in a messy way, it was just Jack. He looked good tonight – who am I kidding? He looks good all the time – and I offered him a shy smile.

"Hi." I offered.

A smile came to his face slowly and it made me want to slam the door in his to face to re-calm myself. I had finally slowed down my heart, but he sped it up again. Just from a smile.

Why was everything so much more intense and different all of a sudden?

"You're beautiful." He said.

I smiled too and looked down to my shoes to avoid his gaze. I knew if I looked at him, I'd blush, I just knew I would. He'd called me beautiful before, but never with such an intense look in his eye.

"This is what I'd go to school in." I reminded him, gesturing to my clothes.

He shrugged. "You look beautiful all the time."

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. Why did I have to act this way? I was usually calm and in control of myself. No one affected my mood or the way I acted.

"Thank you." I managed to get out and I could feel the awkwardness coming on. "Come in, I just have to grab my keys."

As I closed the door behind him, Anna came racing down the stairs and into Jack's arms, making him sway a bit.

"Hey Jack!" She exclaimed and withdrew from him, smiling at us both. "So I heard you're taking my sister to the movies tonight."

"I am." He said glancing my way.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be at the cinemas? You know, watching a movie?" She asked.

"I was just grabbing something from the kitchen." I said and left them both where they were.

 **Jack's POV**

"Look, just go about it carefully, alright?" Anna whispered to me as soon as Elsa had disappeared.

"What?"

Her eyes glowed with knowing and she slowly smirked at me. She crossed her arms over her chest and had her full "sassy" face on. I was either in trouble or about to get a lecture.

"I know why you're taking her out tonight. This isn't some "friendly" outing to the movies. This is more. Am I right?"

How the hell could she have possibly known that? Am I so easy to read all of a sudden? Was this some sort of trap? Was Elsa listening? She'd probably give me this huge lecture if I said yes.

I cleared my throat and decided to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on Frost." She scoffed. "I'm not stupid and I see the way that you look at her-"

"Jack, we're going to be late, let's get going." Elsa interrupted, and when Anna jumped back from me, she raised an eyebrow.

I sighed with relief. I was literally saved by an angel.

"Yeah, let's go." I said holding the door open for Elsa. "See you Anna."

"See you guys, and remember what I said Frost." She called.

Go about it carefully? Go about _what_ carefully? Taking Elsa to the movies? Could Anna have possibly known about my feelings for Elsa? I felt like I hid my feelings quite well. I kept personal things to myself. I wouldn't tell anyone, hell, I've never told anyone. So for Anna to know or even suspect... I just have no clue how that's even possible. People tend to _assume_ that we'd be together, but no one had called out my feelings for her before; at least not to my face.

I shook the thoughts from my head as I held my car door open for Elsa.

"What were you and Anna talking about?" Elsa asked and raised an eyebrow.

I loved it when she did that.

"Uh, well, she was just making sure that I get you back on time." I lied, stealing a side glance at her.

She was studying me, and when our eyes connected she quickly glanced away. A red tint slowly spread over her cheeks and I smirked.

"Ok." She said, her eyes darting down to her hands.

I had a feeling that she felt the same the same way about me. But that could also be me reading too far into things; or just hoping a little too much. I mean, she'll blush when I compliment her, or when I stand a little too close. That's a sign right? You don't just blush for no reason... I guess people blush when they're embarrassed, but what's embarrassing about a compliment? I guess maybe getting complimented could be embarrassing, but... Uh.

See? Maybe I just read too far into things.

But still. She confused me.

By the time we got into the cinemas there was 5 minutes until the movie was supposed to start. Luckily there weren't a lot of people in line to see 'The Evil Dead'. Thank god, we hadn't even bought our tickets yet.

"I'll race upfront and buy the tickets." I said and jogged up to the front desks.

"Jack!" Elsa called. "You forgot the money for my ticket."

I looked back and she was holding up her wallet like I accidentally forgot her money. No way in hell. I smirked at her and approached the front desk guy. There was no way she was paying. As the gentleman I am, I just wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, I was just hoping for two tickets to see 'The Evil Dead.'"

"Sure, do you have a form of I.D.?" He asked.

"I look under eighteen?" I asked and showed him my I.D. "Thanks."

"Did you want anything from the candy bar?"

"Yeah, two large popcorns, a large fanta and a large coke. Thanks." I said.

As I approached Elsa, I noticed straight away that she was pissed. I could see it in her face; the cute frown she had with her hands firmly planted on her hips. That there was her "angry stance."

"Really Jack?" Elsa demanded as I handed her the ticket, popcorn and fanta. "I said I could pay for myself. You really didn't have to do that. I know that you were being nice, but come on... How much was all of this? I'll pay you it back-"

"Never mind that." I said and gave her a smile. "I like doing things like this for you. It-it sort of makes me feel a little better about leaving."

She sighed. She wanted to stay mad, she really did. But I had hit a sensitive spot; for us both. "That really is sweet Jack, but moving is a part of life. You can't stay in the one place your whole life... I guess you could, but that would be no fun. You meet new people and see different and amazing things when you travel, that's the fun in it."

"Yeah, well, I missed things when I was gone. I missed you and Anna re-uniting. I missed spending the last year of High School with you. I missed the possibility of taking you to Prom. I missed spending my exciting first year of College with you. I missed a lot of things. Having a time gap is just... I don't know, it makes me more of a stranger."

Oh god, Jack, shut up. I was getting too deep into my feelings. I almost admitted everything; the words "I love you" were on the tip of my tongue. I wanted to say them right then. But I needed to save it for the right time.

"Jack..." Elsa whispered.

Her beautiful light blue eyes pierced right into mine. I couldn't tell how she was feeling. I just couldn't tell. Her face gave away no emotion. She took a step forward and my breath caught in my throat; for a second I thought she might kiss me. But she brushed her shoulder against mine as she slowly knotted her fingers through mine. She looked up at me and smiled – that beautiful smile – and we just stared at each other. For anyone else looking at us, it would have looked like an awkward moment. People don't just stare at each other; that's movie bullshit right there. But we didn't say anything because we didn't need to.

"You guys seeing 'The Evil Dead'?" A movie guy asked us, his words slicing through the moment.

"Yeah." I answered, rather annoyed, and handed him my ticket.

Elsa let go of my hand as she handed the movie guy her ticket. It wasn't for long, but it was a big thing. We've never done that. Yeah, friends brush hands all the time. But she had physically, on purpose, taken my hand in hers and held onto it. God, her fingers were soft and warm and I wanted her to do it again.

I wanted her to be mine, so badly.

We were silent as we walked into the cinema and found our seats. I had wanted to see this movie, I really did, but as we sat in the dark cinema waiting for the screen to come to life, all I could think about was the utter perfection sitting right beside me.

"It was alright, but I've seen scarier." Elsa remarked as we were walking to my car.

I didn't even think she was lying about that. Not once in the cinema, at the lousy jump scares, had I seen her jump. Not even a gasp. She was definitely the perfect girl for me... Not that I would have said otherwise if she had been scared or jumped or screamed or whatever. Just that she was different and I just happened to like different.

"Yeah, I've definitely seen scarier. But it wasn't too bad. The makeup was great; the overall "scariness" was good. The cast were pretty well chosen. The main chick was pretty convincing and so were the others...Except that blonde one, she wasn't that good." I remarked and Elsa gave me a weird look.

"Thanks, Mr Movie Reviewer." She teased and tossed her empty fanta cup into the bin.

I chuckled. "I like my horror movies. The same old horror movies with the cliché story lines get boring after a while. The different and unpredictable ones are my thing. But if I buy them and want to watch them again, then they have passed the test."

"Well, would you – after this night – ever see 'The Evil Dead' again?" She asked.

"You know what?" I chuckled. "I would."

She pretended to gasp dramatically. "So it met up to your standards?"

God, I really did love her. "It did."

As we had stepped out of the shopping mall, a cool breeze came and brushed past us. I shivered and, without even needing to glance as Elsa, I heard her teeth start to chatter. Well no wonder. I glanced at her and she was only wearing a light long sleeved shirt. I was in a jumper for god's sake and I was cold. So for her it would have been freezing.

I shrugged off my hoodie, and without even offering, wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Oh, Jack, it's OK." She went to take it off, but I slung an arm around her shoulder, preventing her from doing so.

"Can't have you getting Hypothermia before I get you home." I teased. "Anna would kill me, bring me back to life, then have even more fun killing me the second time."

Elsa chuckled, and after a few hesitant seconds, snuggled into my side. "Thank you and I'm sorry to say that she probably would."

"And, you know, I do... I do care about you." I murmured.

She turned her head to look at me and gave me a shy smile. But we were so close, that I could feel her breath on my face. Her lips were inches from mine; the same lips I've been wanting to kiss for years. I was tempted, of course, but I wanted to let her know how I felt before I did. I needed to know she felt the same way. I couldn't handle it if I did lean down to kiss her and she pulled away in disgust.

So instead of the typical cliché, I removed my arm from around her and pulled the keys from my back pocket. I needed a distraction, or I would've kissed her right there and then.

I opened the car door for her and she climbed in silently, with her head down, so I couldn't see her face and wrapped my jumper around herself a little tighter.

The ride home was completely silent, and I was worried that I had done something wrong. Every time I'd look over to her, she would be looking down at her hands. She just fiddled with them and that bothered me to no end. I couldn't think of what to say to start up a conversation. In the dim light shining in through the car windows, I couldn't make out her expression, but she seemed distant and upset or maybe lost in her own thoughts.

It still made me wonder what I had done. We were joking and having a laugh just before. Between then and now, I couldn't figure out how I had made it awkward.

"Elsa, are you OK?" I asked deciding to break the silence.

I couldn't have her going home or us departing ways like this. I wanted to spill everything to her tonight. That was challenge enough. But now with her being tense and upset, I didn't know if I could go through with it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, and to any other person, she would have been believable.

I could see perfectly well through the fake facade and perfect pitch in her voice. She wasn't OK. But she was a master (and I mean it) at hiding her emotions. But after knowing her for a while, most of the time I could pick what's real and what's not.

She looked over at me and gave me a smile. That smile was sincere, but also filled with sadness. Seeing her like this after tonight just broke my heart. I tried to give her a good night out and I'd failed somehow. I really just needed to find out what I had done.

"You're not." I remarked as I pulled into her driveway.

She carefully placed my hoodie on the seat and said nothing as she got out of the car and closed the door behind her without looking back. This is not how tonight should've been going.

"Elsa, wait, I'm sorry." I panicked, running after her and grabbing a hold of her hand in mine.

She spun around to face me, snatching her hand back from mine. Her eyes glistened in the soft moonlight with tears that hadn't yet fallen. She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't look me in the eye.

"It's not entirely your fault." She said through her teeth, wiping at her eyes. "They're my... It's me."

"What's you?" I carefully asked.

I rarely saw Elsa cry. The last time must have been in 5th grade when she broke her ankle falling down the school stairs. But that was expected. I couldn't remember any other time I had seen it. So this must be serious.

"You're too nice... Too lovely towards me Jack. I-I can't..."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." I tried to joke, because seriously, she wasn't making any sence.

She sniffled, but didn't smile. That didn't surprise me. When Elsa was serious, she stayed serious. She hugged herself and slowly shrank away from me. This was typical Elsa, whenever she was upset she tried to run.

"It doesn't matter." She mumbled. "Thank you for tonight, really, it was wonderful. But I need to go."

"Why?" I demanded.

I followed as closely as I could behind her. I slowly saw my chance at telling her everything slip away as she continued to get that little bit closer to the house - her safety net.

"I said it doesn't matter." She said quietly, her beautiful eyes filled with pain. "I'll see you tomorrow."

If after tonight she never wanted to see me again, I may as well risk everything. Of course it would still hurt if she didn't feel the same way, but then she would have an excuse to never want to see me again. She didn't have to ever explain what was on her mind tonight – obviously something tearing her up from the inside – so I saw my chance and I took it.

"Wait." I said, taking her hand in mine again, willing her to stay. "I need to tell you something."

"Jack-" She sighed.

"It's important, really." I said giving her a look to try and convince her that this needed to be said. I took a step closer to her and took both her hands in mine.

She didn't make a move to stop me. She just stood in front of me, looking sad and beautiful at the same time. Her eyes stared blankly into mine, waiting for me to speak.

This was it. After all these years of "I'll tell her now" or "I'll tell her tomorrow or "I'll definitely tell her next week, it seems like the right time" I'm actually going to do it. I'm going to tell her how I feel.

I took a deep breath and without thinking twice, let it go. "Elsa, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you. And butt in at any time and tell me to leave if you want. But I just need to tell you. It's been killing me."

She swallowed and nodded. Her gaze was no longer directed to mine, but only keeping a steady and intense gaze at our entwined hands.

"OK, so, I know you're my best friend. But... But I honestly feel so much more than friendship towards you. I think you're beautiful and smart and kind and, you know, beautiful and just everything I love. It's just... These words have been on the tip of my tongue ever since I was fourteen. Every single god damn day I've wanted to tell you, but I've never known if you, at all, felt the same way. I didn't want to lose you as a friend just in case you didn't. But I can't take it anymore; I need you to know..."

She finally looked up at me with wide eyes in silence. This is what I was afraid of. She'll think that I'm pathetic and stupid. Stupid for ever thinking that she might like me. God I'm stupid. What did I expect? That she would magically feel the same way and jump into my arms and kiss me? That she would confess her ever dying love to me? This is why I should have waited. No, scratch that, I should have kept my damn mouth shut.

Right now I wish I could take the whole thing back. I should have just focused on what she was upset about. Other than my own feelings. My own needs. I'm a selfish prick, no wonder she was mad with me. No wonder I screw everything up.

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice failing me at the end as I felt tears starting to well up in the back of my eyes. Not to mention that my cheeks were on fucking fire. "I'm sorry... Can we just pretend that never happened?"

There was a few more seconds of silence with her just staring at me with wide eyes. But she never took her hands out of mine. Nor did she step away or run off or scream or yell or do any of the normal stuff I was expecting. She just stared at me.

"Pretend that never happened?" She whispered.

I nodded but after a few seconds she slowly shook her head.

Obviously there was no getting over this one. Because of my over confidence and stupidity I have now, most likely, just lost a friendship. Not just any friendship. I just lost one of the most (if not _the most_ ) important friendship in my life; Elsa's friendship.

"No Jack." She suddenly gave me a soft and shy smile. "Because... I feel the same way."

 **Elsa's POV**

I wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting him to do this at all. Let alone right now.

I was sort of hoping that he would at the car. When he wrapped his jumper around me and placed his arm around my shoulder. I thought I had the slightest chance with him. I hoped that he'd tell me that he liked me in "that" way. I thought that he might have kissed me or said something.

But when he didn't, I realised how much I _wanted_ it to happen. I was suddenly stuck with the thought that it was never going to happen. So I did get upset. I didn't want him to see my pathetic emotions. It was my own fault for feeling this way, for having these feelings for my best friend.

So just now, when he said all that, I was shocked. I couldn't think of anything to do or say at that moment. I just stared at him, thinking that it was a dream. But it was real and it was now or never.

Did I want him as a boyfriend?

Or did I want to be stuck with these unsaid feelings?

I went with my heart.

"No Jack." I said quickly before I chickened out of it. I smiled at him for effect and I said the words that were on my mind: "Because... I feel the same way."

He just looked at me for a second, seeing if those words really did come out of my mouth. His face expression was priceless. I don't think he was expecting that at all. Fortunately, he was a little quicker with his reaction then I was.

"You... You do?" He said looking into my eyes so deeply, that I swear he was looking for the answer himself.

I chuckled. "I wouldn't say so if I didn't."

He slipped one of his hands from mine and brought it down to my waist and slowly pulled me closer. It took me off guard, but I didn't mind. I slowly placed a hand up on his shoulder, testing out what it was like to touch him; to hold onto him. I knew I was in unfamiliar territory, but I wasn't stupid. I knew how couples were supposed to act. So with my other hand still in his, I looked up at him. He was really close. Kissing distance close. I usually didn't like being close to people. It was uncomfortable and awkward. Not to mention weird to me. I didn't see how couples could be so close all the time.

But now, I was breathless and I could feel my cheeks heat up. But it was a nice feeling. A feeling I hadn't experienced before. He was gorgeous up close. His hair had begun to stick up in every direction, with the gel no longer smoothing it down. But it had always been that way and it suited him. His eyes were so beautiful to look at; they were so deep and intense, but I liked them. Actually, I always had.

He smiled at me and brought his head down, so his forehead was almost touching mine. My heart picked up the pace as he got closer. The feeling of his hands holding my waist was indescribable. They were warm and I barely felt the cold air rush past us. I was barely in reality right now. All I could focus on was his eyes and the sweet look he was giving me.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

I smiled and tightened my grip on the collar of his shirt. If someone had told me that I would be in this situation tonight, I never would have believed them. I never would have gotten the guts to face Jack and tell him how I feel. If he had never wanted to tell me, nothing ever would have been said. I would literally have taken my secret to the grave. It was sad, but true. I can never put into words how truly glad I am that this is happening.

I nodded, being too afraid that my voice would fail me.

Without any hesitation he brought his lips down to mine. I realised that I had no idea how to do this; I had no experience whatsoever. But it was nice and I kissed him back. His lips were soft and warm and I familiarised myself with the movement of his lips against mine, so I could repeat it back to him, so it didn't look like I hadn't done this before. Which I hadn't, and he probably knew that, but I didn't care. It wasn't important.

I don't think he seemed to mind either way. His hands were wrapped around my waist, making sure that my body stayed as close to his as possible. And I did. I could feel his chest press against mine and I liked it. Everything was so new but so incredible. The feeling I got with all these little touches and kisses in this moment were beyond ecstasy. This here was a whole new experience to me that I never wanted to stop having. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as I cupped his jaw to keep his lips down against mine. This was my first kiss, but I didn't want it to end. It was so different and pleasant and I wanted more.

I broke the kiss when I remembered that reality existed. If Anna saw me kissing Jack Frost on the front door step, I wouldn't hear the end of it for the rest of the night... Or the rest of the year.

Jack didn't let go of me. If anything, he brought me closer as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. He tucked his head into the crook of my neck and I was glad he did. My cheeks were on fire and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

My first kiss. Wow.

"Yes!" Someone suddenly vaguely screamed from inside my house.

"Who was that?" Jack asked with his voice muffled from talking into my shoulder.

"Probably Anna." I said and rolled my eyes. "Who else lives at my house?"

"Good point." He said and drew back.

We finally looked at each other and nothing was the same as it had been. I could tell that we weren't going to be just "best friends" anymore. But that wasn't a bad thing. It was the complete opposite. We had finally let go of what had needed to be said.

"So you feel the same way, huh?" Jack teased.

"I guess I do." I said quietly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well," he hummed, "what does this make us?"

"Aren't you going to ask me out?" I teased. "I am old fashioned you know."

"...Or maybe you should ask me out." He suggested with a grin.

I withdrew my arms from around his neck and stepped out of his hold. I slowly walked away from him and walked backwards towards the door, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. I knew he would stop me and I knew _he_ was going to be the one to ask _me_ out.

"I guess if you're not going to ask me out, then I must bid you goodnight." I said softly and turned the door handle, but before I could open it, he caught my waist and pulled me right back into him.

He kissed the top of my head. "You can't leave. I haven't even asked you out yet."

I giggled to myself. I knew he would.

"Well you better hurry up before I change my mind." I teased.

I gripped onto the collar of his jacket and waited. He didn't say anything for a second, instead he leaned down and kissed me again. Just long enough to get my heart racing but quickly pulled back.

"Will you, Elsa, be my beautiful, amazing, kind, and most perfect girlfriend?" He asked.

"I will." I said without a hesitation.

This is what I wanted. I don't know why it took me this long to make sense of everything.

"This is... Just... Unbelievable." He said.

I hesitated. What if this is what he thinks he wants, but he eventually gets bored with me? I couldn't flirt, not very well at least, and I was awkward. What happens when he wants... more? I don't know anything about the future side of things.

"But, you're sure about this Jack?" I asked, my curiosity and fear getting the better of me. "I can't give you what those other girls can... I have no clue what I'm supposed to do with this sort of stuff. Don't get me wrong, I really like you. I'm just giving you a chance to-"

"I've only ever had eyes for you." He answered. "You're all I want."

I smiled and cleared my throat. "Well, I better go inside. Anna would be getting impatient..."

"Yeah, of course." He said, catching my waist and bringing me closer.

"That means that you have to let me go." I pointed out.

"Not before I say goodbye." He said and brought his lips to mine.

I still couldn't believe this. It just didn't seem real. I liked him and he liked me back. He wanted to be with me. He picked me.

I tangled my fingers through his hair and stepped that little bit closer towards him. One of his hands came up and cupped the back of my neck to deepen the kiss and holy cow I liked it. I sighed deeply and quickly pulled away. If he kissed me any longer, I knew I wouldn't be able to let him leave.

"Goodbye then Mr Frost." I said slowly stepping out of his hold.

"I'm coming over tomorrow whether you like it or not" He teased with a gentle and breath taking smile.

"I look forward to it." I called over my shoulder and closed the door.

As I stepped into the house, I noticed it was dark. No lights were on, so Anna must be watching a movie (she liked to have the cinema experience.) I walked further into the house and I heard noise, an action scene maybe, coming from the TV. Anna was cuddled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around herself.

Now it was time to get comfortable. I kicked my shoes off and went into the cupboard to look for an extra blanket to join her.

"So, how was it?" Anna asked.

I sat on the same couch as Anna and I noticed a tray half full with cookies (but I suspect it was full at some point) sitting on the arm rest of the couch along with a tub of ice cream.

"It was interesting." I said, but I couldn't help but smile.

Oh yes, it was very interesting.

"Got anything you want to share?" She was hinting at something and she had a particular cheeky smile on her face.

Of course she'd suspect that we... Did something.

"Not particularly." I said as casually as I could.

I felt my cheeks heat up as soon as I said that. I couldn't help but think of what just happened. Jack Frost kissed me and kissed him back. I wasn't scared of being with him, as soon as he told me everything, I knew. He won't hurt me, he's a nice, caring and wonderful guy.

I'm truly happy.

Is this what I've been waiting for? I know that there was something missing, nothing particularly life threateningly important, but just a little piece missing from me. Now I feel whole, like a whole person. Maybe it's still the high from my first kiss or maybe I'm in love.

"Oh, I know you do." She said and sighed dreamily to herself. "You'll tell me eventually, but I already know. Right about now, I think you could probably float on air. You seem so happy and blissful. I'm glad."

I looked over at her and she smirked.

She knew?

My mind flashed back to the screamed "yes" that interrupted one of mine and Jack's "moments." It sounded so close to the front door and I knew it was Anna's voice.

Did she-?

"Were you spying on us?" I demanded.

The ice cream sandwich she was raising to her mouth paused mid way as she looked me dead in the eye. She slowly put the sandwich back onto the tray and lifted the blanket from around her. Before I could even repeat the question, Anna jumped off the couch and ran.

Oh, she was guilty alright.

I quickly pushed my blanket to the side and took off after her as fast as my legs could take me. I heard her feet pounding up the stairs. I knew where she was headed.

She was about to get tickled like she had had never gotten tickled before. I might even go for the sensitive spot; the feet. I knew she hated getting tickled; there was no question about it. But I was going to get my revenge. There was no getting out of this. There was nowhere for her to hide.

"Anna!" I called and hesitated outside my room door.

I heard the faintest sound coming from my cupboard. She always thinks that'll I'll never look in there, but that's her hiding place. I slowly tip toe right up to the doors of my closet, making sure not to make a sound.

I rip open the doors and there she is.

She slowly smiles at me. "Um, sorry?"

"Anna, Anna, Anna." I jokingly tisk.

And I strike.


End file.
